


the name of the game

by preciouseggsy



Series: Hartwin drabbles [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 13:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15842574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciouseggsy/pseuds/preciouseggsy
Summary: I’ve been filling in the 30-day otp challenge prompts for my own pleasure, and those of you who know me, also know that I never publish any of my writing anywhere. But, thanks to @elseomena & @harryhartdeserveseggsy on tumblr, I kinda wanted to give this tiny little thing a go…





	the name of the game

Harry stood by the doorway, leaning his hip against the frame and holding a cup of tea in his hands. The corners of his mouth tugged up into a soft smile as he took in the sight in front of him. Eggsy was sitting cross-legged on the floor, back arched a little so that he was barely leaning against the sofa behind him. Harry shook his head slightly, his own back aching in sympathy, because the lad just couldn’t sit properly, let alone move to sit on the sofa.

But in Eggsy’s defense, he was in the middle of an intense game. A controller in his hands, shoulders up so that his neck would be sore tomorrow, tongue poking out between his teeth, his whole body responding to the race on the television screen.

Much hadn’t changed in the apartment since Eggsy had moved in. The biggest change was that instead of calling the place mine, Harry now called it ours. Lack of personal belongings meant that Eggsy didn’t need half of the walk-in closet or the mirror cabinet in the bathroom, and Harry could keep the decor the way he wanted. So when Eggsy had rather shyly asked if Harry would be okay with him having his PlayStation attached to the telly in the living room, how could have he said no?

Eggsy barely noticed it when Harry took a seat on the sofa behind him, sipping his tea and flicking his gaze back and forth from the screen to the boy slouching between his legs. It was such a different kind of focus on the boy’s face than what Harry was used to seeing on the field. It was intense, that was a shared attribute, but not being in actual life-threatening danger on the other end of the television screen probably played a part in the fact that despite all the concentration, Eggsy still looked quite relaxed.

”Is this game going well, this Grand Auto Thief?” Harry then broke the silence, though it wasn’t exactly silent in the room with the buzzing game.

”Jeez”, Eggsy gasped, only then registering Harry’s presence, and almost dropping the controller from his hands, which of course meant game over for him.

Harry let out an amused chuckle, though he did feel slightly bad for scaring his boy.

”First of all”, Eggsy started with a pout, placing the controller down and tilting his head back so that it was resting on the couch between Harry’s legs. ”It’s Grand Theft Auto, you old man. And it’s not going so well anymore”, he added, but the pout soon turned into a smile as he looked up at Harry.

”Careful who you call an old man”, Harry warned, but the tone of his voice was only playful, looking down at Eggsy and matching his smile, before placing his cup of tea aside, leaning in and kissing Eggsy’s upside down mouth.

Eggsy smiled into the kiss, tasting milk and honey from the tea on Harry’s lips before Harry pulled away and tipped the boy’s head back up. Harry’s hands slid to Eggsy’s shoulders, working on the tight knots, massaging gently and listening to Eggsy’s soft moans of appreciation.

”Can’t have you getting your muscles all sore from your game”, Harry hummed, feeling Eggsy’s tight muscles slowly turn pliant underneath his touch. Maybe this was the way Harry could contribute, because even if he wasn’t too fond of the games, he couldn’t pass up such a sweet opportunity to just be there with Eggsy.


End file.
